


電波傳情

by cstone9876



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Possible future threesome, Post-Movie(s), Prompt Fic, SHIELD Husbands, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink meme上的梗。Steve試圖搞懂Tony的通訊系統，最後卻聽見一場發生在Clint和Agent Coulson之間、相當......色情的對話。而他就這麼聽了下去。<br/>免責聲明：我不擁有復仇者，或任何關於Marvel的那些東西，同時我並不從中獲利。</p>
            </blockquote>





	電波傳情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working the Telecoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736241) by [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus). 



> 譯者廢話：第一次渣翻譯，原文很下流很火辣，如果有任何問題都是我的錯。標籤寫著未來可能的3P，實際內容是探鷹兩人的Phone Sex被好隊長偷聽了，CP潔癖或無法接受自撸行為者慎入。  
> Beta：我的小天使阿雪 @jjinyue

再等會兒，Steve會去怪罪Tony沒有教他該如何使用這些愚蠢的通訊設備。當然是在他冷靜下來之後。現在，他正在淋浴間裡替自己作手活、回憶著剛才無意間聽見的對話，並思考他從此以後有沒有可能再和Clint或是Phil四目相對。  
  
  
 _稍早_  
  
  
與Tony Stark有關的一個麻煩是，任何一樣他的個人電子產品，說明書都是電子式的。當然，Steve現在懂得基本的電腦操作，但要搞懂這東西不可能那麼難，對 吧？Tony總是說他的科技能夠簡單地用常識去理解。嗯，這可以看出不管他用的是什麼邏輯，都令正常人費解。  
  
某些東西終於亮了起來，他按下按鈕，聽見另一端傳來的聲音後安心下來。當他弄懂那聲音在說些什麼的時候，他正想開口說話。  
  
「……一直下到黑色的短褲和條紋領帶。藍色跟金色，你喜歡的那條。」Phil Coulson對著某人發出低沉性感的喉音──性感的喉音！  
  
「你要用這條領帶作什麼，Phil？」Clint問道。Steve的下巴幾乎碰到了地上，雙眼瞠大。另一端發生的事逐漸變得明顯起來。  
  
「我甚至不用說出來。只要一個眼神，我就可以讓你把手放上床頭板。你知道我說的是哪種眼神，你會急切回應它的，對吧？你是我的好孩子，不是嗎，Clint？」  
  
Clint嘶聲說道：「對，Phil……我的手在床頭板上了。你會把我綁起來嗎？」  
  
「喔，當然。」Phil說著：「牢牢的綁起來，就算是你也無法在沒有幫助的情況下解開領帶。而在我讓你高潮至少五次之前，我也不會放你走。」  
  
Clint嗚咽了一聲。  
  
「你知道我可以做到。你下面的嘴會一再絞緊，你會連續好幾天都空虛難耐，因為沒有任何東西或任何人操著你。Clint，好幾天。你會再也射不出東西，對吧？」  
  
「是、是的，Phil。」  
  
「但你根本不會抱怨，因為你愛死這個了。你喜歡在我的手裡變得支離破碎、喜歡我用手指操你讓你高潮……又或是用我的舌頭……而你的最後一次將和我一起，沒錯吧？」  
  
「喔……天啊……」  
  
Steve坐在那兒，無聲呻吟著同樣的字彙，全身僵硬，特別是某個部位。  
  
「我會深深頂進你的身體，就像你喜歡的那樣。完全填滿你、甚至讓你的高潮強度加倍，因為你就是那麼浪。而且完完全全的被點燃。沒錯，被精液填滿的時候，你總是這麼浪蕩瘋狂。那會讓你覺得被我佔有，而我也確實佔有你，是吧，Clint？」  
  
「對，Phil。」Clint喘息著：「我是你的……塞滿我，Phil……直到再也沒有東西能放進去、就算是你也進不去為止。」  
  
「但首先，我要慢慢把你脫光、把你摔到床上。你會讓我用領帶綁住你，除了你的腿，Clint。射完第一次之後，你會脫力到沒法再移動它們。」  
  
「你要怎麼讓我射……Phil？」  
  
「這個嘛，」他聽起來相當游刃有餘：「我知道你的乳頭有多敏感。」  
  
「喔天啊……」  
  
「我會先吸住其中一邊，玩弄另外一個。我會跨坐在你的大腿上，免得你忍不住拿胯骨來撞我──那是等會兒的工作。」  
  
Clint發出了細微的聲響，Steve真希望他也能那麼作。  
  
「接著再換到另外一邊，更用力地吸你直到你全身都開始顫抖。到那個時候，我就會停下來。」  
  
Clint發出幾聲哀鳴。  
  
「該說什麼，Clint？」  
  
「謝、謝謝你，Sir…..」  
  
「這就對了。」Phil低吟：「還有其他的嗎？」  
  
「請、請讓我射，Sir……讓我告訴你我有多愛這個，Sir。」  
  
Steve安靜的嚥了口唾沫，在位子上挪動了一下身體。  
  
「當然，Clint。因為你是我的，不是嗎？」  
  
「是的…….Sir。求你了，Sir……」  
  
「接著呢，Clint？你太擅長這個了，我就知道你是這麼的拿手。」  
  
Clint吞嚥的聲音在電話線中清晰可見：「你會騎上我，給我一個吻。舌頭，我們的舌頭是那麼……」  
  
「Clint？」  
  
Steve差點因為聽見那個低吼出來的名字而把電話摔了。  
  
「我會為了你把腳張開，Sir。盡我所能的張開。」  
  
「有多開，Clint？」  
  
「直角，開到胯部。」  
  
Phil輕聲呻吟：「感謝馬戲團。」  
  
Clint低笑：「你喜歡看我的身體有多柔軟。你會移到我的正上方，在我準備好之前就用力壓開我。我喜歡那種熱辣的痛，而你喜歡我享受那種痛。」  
  
「該死的對。」又是那種咆哮。Steve夾緊雙腿，可那完全起不了什麼作用。  
  
「你會打開一瓶潤滑液，把瓶口插進我的身體裡。」  
  
「沒錯，Clint……」  
  
「但你只會擠出一點點，你會繼續用力直到剩下的瓶蓋都操進來，進一步把我打開。」  
  
Steve聽見布料摩擦的沙沙聲，猜想是誰在撥弄他的衣服，又或是……在脫下它？  
  
「你會用瓶身來操我嗎，Sir？」  
  
「那是大瓶的潤滑液嗎？」  
  
「是的，Sir。」  
  
Phil發出嘶聲：「天啊，沒錯。操你直到你哀求我拿開，我才會用力抽出它。我已經給自己做了準備，不需要再潤滑，我會就這麼操進你的身體。」  
  
Clint喘息得更大聲了，Steve聽見家具的咿呀聲。  
  
「是的，Sir……是的。全都進來，別讓我好過，操進來，再多再多再多──」  
  
融合一長串髒字的浪叫開始傳進Steve耳裡，就像那種頻率固定的白噪音，他試著抗拒用手掌隔著褲檔搓揉自己的衝動。當Phil讓Clint高潮的時候， 弓箭手大聲哭叫了出來。Steve感到難堪地拿開了他的手，在聽見那聲長長的呻吟和一個帶著喘息的名字之後更加羞愧。Phil剛達到了高潮。  
  
他太過專心，以至於沒有來的及聽見門被打開的聲音。  
  
「Steve，你在用電話作什麼？」Natasha問道，她的聲音清晰地傳遍了整個房間。與此同時，Clint和Phil開始咒罵，而Steve摔了手上的話筒。  
  
「我、我要去沖個澡。」他說。當他慌慌張張地經過她身邊時，還喃喃自語補充道：「冷水澡。」  
  
Natasha向電話走去，拿起話筒，聽見一大串的道歉。  
  
「你們倆在幹什麼？」她聲音的語調顯示出她完全明白剛才發生的一切。  
  
「我沒法再面對他了。」Clint說道。聲音悶悶的，大概是用手捂住了臉。  
  
「如果他告訴局長怎麼辦？」Phil問著：「我不想被以不恰當運用神盾資源的理由說教。」  
  
「第三次說教。」Natasha提醒他。  
  
「感謝妳，Agent Romanov。」  
  
「如果說有什麼值得安慰的地方……」她瞥了眼門板然後微笑：「就是Steve離開這個房間後往淋浴間去了，一邊還……我相信你們會說『硬著』。也許你們下次該慫恿他也加入？也許你們不用再等了？」  
  
「他本來不應該要知道我們知道他在那兒的。」Clint開始抱怨：「他第一次偶然偷聽了我們的電話，而妳就這麼打斷了它。我們今晚就去邀他來我們家。」  
  
「我不認為他會有任何意見。」  
  
「最好別這麼做。」Phil說道：「如果再被抓到一次──」  
  
「我們會送一個你的仿真誘餌去你的辦公室。」Natasha說道：「現在，在你們被抓到之前快離開。」  
  
他們掛上電話，Natasha環顧四周。  
  
「Jarvis？」她問。  
  
「是的，Agent Romanov？」  
  
「你有Agent Barton與Coulson之間完整的電話錄音嗎？包含好隊長偷聽到的部分。」  
  
「有的。」  
  
「能麻煩你將那些送到Steve的電話上嗎？我想他會需要一些提醒和很多的鼓勵。」  
  
「當然。」  
  
她微笑著用指尖滑過話筒，她還會向Jarvis要一份拷貝音檔的。為了她的個人收藏。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
